Orbiting disaster, World at War
by Shiftember
Summary: Several Divisions of the stories come together to make a large scale conflict. Brief violence and language.


**Chapter 1**

** Hall of thieves. The figuring.**

The shrubs and bushes surrounding the lake gave excellent cover for the Assassins. They knelt down behind bushes and small trees, waiting for their victims to land on the beach. On the horizon were five large boats. The oars went up and down, in a smooth, fluid motion, creating ripples that made it all the way to shore. Everywhere there was fog. Thick, cold, wet, impenetrable fog. It rose and fell in wave motions. This was of no concern to the eleven different assassins crowded behind the cover that the shore gave. All of the boats were drawing nearer, but due to the fog, no living thing could be seen. The boats were approaching a large slab of moss-covered rock that jutted out over the sandy beach. They halted with a dull thud, followed by a screeching noise as the planks that made up the front of the boat were let down by a pulley mechanism. Shapes exited the boats at the same time, and huge, looming figures walked across the stone, their hooves making clacking noises. An assassin using the cover of fog silently swore as he saw what race the creatures were. Looking over to a bush nearby, he whispered as loudly as he could. "Minotuar. Don't see any of the targets yet. I'm coming over befor…" Everything next happened quickly. The single eye of each minotuar had a special skin layer, allowing the minotuar to see the rigid outlines of things, whether it be though snow, fog, rain, or any other objects that limited vision. One of these eyes had strayed across the landscape, catching the man as he tried to crawl closer to the bush. "Enemy, to your left!" The huge minotuar bellowed out as he produced an enormous crossbow from under his cloak. Others drew their swords and axes as they headed for the left side of the rock, while two others took up guard on the right side, weapons at the ready. Odec, head of the assassination operation, swore out loud. From the tree that he sat in he could see the whole scene folding out before his eyes. "Shit! I don't even see our targets, do you Karter?! Karter shook his head in dismay. "No sir, just more warriors. Looks to be about eighty of them all together." Odec swore some more under his breath. "I knew we shouldn't try. Oh well. Lets wait a little longer, see if they expose themselves. Send word down to the others to pull out." As Karter turned to carry out his orders, he heard Odec swear some more. "Minotuars. Why the hell didn't they tell us?!" Karter continued on down. The battle raged as more assassins moved soundlessly up out of their hiding posts, firing volleys of lethal barbed arrows into the oncoming minotuars. But it was a useless attempt. Most of them were cut down by return fire by the massive crossbows carried by the creatures, while several others went head on against the beasts. They were quickly killed, their bodies shoved aside like worthless dogs. Only four assassins retreated back up to report to Odec. He grimaced trying hard not to swear, and not succeeding. "Come on. They're coming on after us damn it. Lets get the hell away from here." He turned and ran, trying to stay hidden among the piles of rocks that were more common as they headed inland. The remaining assassins trailed after, darting from cover to cover. Karter took a quick glance back. The minotuars had retreated back down the hill, forming a protective ring around the rock. Shaking his head as they ran, he turned forward, and hurried farther into the dense brush.

After an hour of scouting, the minotuars returned and reported. There was a commotion as the three-minotuar leaders stepped forward out of one of the boats. One was dressed in full battle armor, complete with a large mace slung across his back. The second was lightly armored, carrying a bow and short sword, while the third wore no Armour. He carried several books under one arm, and a staff in the other. His red cloak flowed across the stones, giving him a majestic look that contradicted his ugly, twisted face. The other two had handsome features, with proud features. All three had a circle with an x though it, located on their sleeves, showing them to be members of the fourth shock army. A minotuar stepped forward, bowing to the ground as he did. "The surrounding area has been cleared your majesty." He said in their guttural language. The mage looked down in disgust at the bowing creature. "You are but a worthless solider. Why do you serve in the Imperial army?" His voice was high and screechy, echoing though the surrounding rock piles. The minotuar quivered, feeling the mages eyes bore into him. "I serve the army for honor and glory, to protect your majesty the emperor, and to conquer any lands that are asked of me." The mage raised his staff, then lowered it again. "Very good solider. Perhaps you are not totally worthless. You at least know your duties, unlike some of these other cowering idiots. Now, do you know where the meeting point is?" The minotuar shook his head. "No sir, I do not." The mage nodded. "Alright, you are excused." Quickly the minotuar rose and backed off, rejoining the main group that was huddled around. One of the other commanders waved his hands. "Get back, all of you. The second wave should be arriving anytime now." Unlike the mage, the commander spoke with an air of dignity, showing his rank and profile. He held himself high, his mace now clasped in his hand. Glancing around, he took a step forward. "I said move!" Immediately the minotuars took several steps back, but still looking on at their commander with respect. The mage and second commander watched as four more boats materialized out of the mist on the lake. They approached the shore with a sense of urgency about them. The second commander leaned over and whispered to the mage, "What do you think is their hurry?" The mage spat into the water, wiping a red sleeve across his mouth. "Who knows, the bloody fools." Again he spat, twirling around to look at the area in front of them. The second commander momentarily glanced at the mage, then returned his gaze back to the approaching boats. They were almost at the shore now. The minotuar took a step back, giving room for one of the boats to drop its ramp. More minotuars crossed the ramp onto the rock, forming up into marching order. Two of the others did the same. When the last boat had dropped its ramp, an older minotuar stepped forward. His robe was made of fish scales, yet no rotten smell tainted the air around him. His muzzle was slightly gray, and he walked with a deliberate limp. He carried a ten-foot lance in one hand, and a small round shield strapped to his back. The minotuars that followed him were larger than most, carrying enormous weapons. The minotuar stepped forward and greeted the mage, who was waiting at the end of the ramp. They exchanged a few silent words, then both walked off to the side of the main group. The mist slowly began to fade away as the fist two generals looked on at the mage. "His actions are not quite those of a loyal minotuar. I think we best watch him carefully." The second nodded. He agreed readily with his companion, but made no action as to arouse suspicion. He knew that the mage trusted neither of them, and that he also knew that they did not trust him. "Yes, I think you are right. But we must not let him realize that we are suspicious of him. He might get physical." "More like magical in his case." The other growled. The two leaders looked away from the mage, and started back to the group of minotuars that still formed a protective ring around the assembly. Suddenly the mage turned away from the elder, and moved back towards the group, the older minotuar following several paces behind. The mage scowled at the soldiers as he passed, giving certain ones glares. Once they had reached the two commanders, the mage made introductions. "This is the emperors right hand, Ni Songa. Sir, these two generals are Ka Taren and Ka Oben. You can just call them Tin and Oben." The one in full armor, Tin, bowed, along with Oben. Ni Songa merely nodded his head, then looked on at the group that had escorted him. "Those are my minotuars. They shall listen to none of your commands, only me and my subordinates. Is that clear?" The two leaders nodded, both glancing over at the escort at the same time. Ni Songa turned to the mage. "Yu Bera, you will be in charge of these other troops." He glanced over at the other two generals. "Not that you are not capable generals. I believe in your abilities very much, but Bera and I go way back. You will be under his command." Neither of the two commanders showed any sign of emotion at the elder's words. They would simply hold their thoughts in reserve for a better time to discuss it. Yu Bera snarled at Ni Songa as he turned and headed for his troops. "Fool. His skull is as thick as a rock." Taren shook his head. Yu Bera stared at him a moment, then departed out into the receding fog. Ka Oben snorted, turning to look back out over the water. "He's the fool. Taren, I am nervous around him, is it just me?" Taren shook his head. His mane flopped about wildly. "No, it is everyone. Something is going on."

Odec sighed. "Yes sir. Killed most of us before the targets exited the boats. Labo, head director of the Hall, gritted his teeth. "Yes, I had a feeling that might happen." Odec stared at his commander, puzzled. "Sir, if you knew, why didn't you warn us. I could have saved some of those men." "Because, fool, you are not telling the truth!" Odec stepped back, shocked. "But, I don't understa…" "No you don't!" Labo growled. "One of your men was dumb enough to try to use the cover of the fog. Apparently it slipped his mind that the minotuars can see though fog, and he got himself and most of his comrades killed. Of course, some of your assassins made their positions known immediately, revealing themselves as a group." Odec could not think clearly. He was trying to take in the commander's words at once, and trying to figure out the situation. "But sir, I tried to warn them, and I tried to…." "Shut up!" Labo pushed his chair back. From a cloth slung across his back, he silently drew a large rapier. "Now let me finish." He held the point of the rapier against Odecs throat, pushing slightly. "You tried, and you failed. So, should I kill you, or not." His question was answered for him when six crossbow colts punctured Odecs body. He slid forward, onto Labo, sending the commander to the ground. The sound of battle rushed into his ears, filling his head. The sound of metal on metal rang though the large hut. Regaining proper thought, Labo rolled the dead body of Odec over onto the floor, and crawled towards the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw motion. Turning onto his back, he thrust the rapier an upward motion. The creature wailed in pain as the sharply honed edge sliced tough its stomach, leaving it with blood pouring out onto its glistening Armour. Sticking a booted foot on the things chest, Labo retrieved his sword, chopped at its throat to make sure, then slid closer to the window. Another of the creatures rushed into the room, seeing him, and its dead colleague, then started towards him with a four foot spear grasped in one hand. Labo had no idea if these creatures had any kind of bond with their colleagues, but he did not fell obliged to pursue the moment and find out. Slashing out, he caught the creature by the feet, sending it crashing to the floor in utter surprise, barley missing him. He put it to death with another quick stab, then started moving once again. Finally, he reached the window. It was open a crack; letting air into the hot stuffy room he called an office. Lifting the latch mechanism, he pushed the window all the way up. As silently as he could, he slipped out. All would have been well, except for the fact of a layer of dried twigs laying beneath the window for fire starter. Soon, more of the things were swarming out of the hut and onto the hill, on which it was situated. The closest cover was several yards below, a line of trees that extended into a valley between two of the Chesake Mountains. Labo broke into a run for it. Several more bolts slashed though the air past his head. With a great effort, he threw himself the last few feet. Coming to a stop on his stomach in the trees, he crawled to his feet. Again he began to run. He could hear the things crashing though the brush some feet behind him, trying to get a clear shot. Not in these woods, you idiots, Labo thought. Quickly he came to a stop, scurrying under a large pine with low hanging branches. No you idiot, they're sure to look here. Too late. Labo sat silently, listening to the crashing of the creatures as they tried to locate him. He dared not breath, afraid that they might hear the sound. After several more minutes of what sounded like furious searching, the crashing sounds stopped. Labo waited, counting. When he reached one thousand, he slowly crept out from under the pine. Not seeing anything, he moved off swiftly into the surrounding woods.


End file.
